Talk:Necros
Right, for now this page is intentionally blank, with only a quote. This is one of the major elements of my next new project and to some extent, i want to keep it under wraps. --Ajax 013 11:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, a traumatized Ajax. Is this some form of Flood? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:58, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I doubt it. Unless, it's a Flood force from outside the galaxy that has evolved beyond normal Flood capabilities! Now that would be cool! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Tyranid? Just putting it out there..... Just to dismiss that and further annoy and tantalise you, it is in no way (fully) Organic. No super Floods, no 'nids, no parasitic organism. This is something never before seen on this site and will genuinly disturb you ;] --Ajax 013 18:11, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Tyranid? Just putting it out there.....I think there more like Tyranid/Necron hybrids. P Terrova 04:22, 31 July 2008 (UTC) And, as to further aggoravte you with unknowness, your gonna see more articles on new species, empires and wars turning up with little more than quotes, just to make you even hungry for the next project ;]. Hopefully, by... next week, i will have a trailer for the Necros as well :] --Ajax 013 18:17, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!!! HE TOLD MEH!!! And Ajax... why do you have sick minded people? :P -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:23, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Not fully organic? ala Borg, perhaps? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:38, 20 February 2008 (UTC) AJ, hush or i'll castrate you with a spoon! But in the meantime, LOMI is getting closer :P --Ajax 013 19:50, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Cyborgs!? Here!? Awesomeness. And AJ, be careful, or you'll be doing this: <_< o_o >_> (aka "looking for "Ajax's leg-breaking, psychopathic Spartans of death!") --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:55, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Are these new species for your SPARTAN-IVs to fight? Cheers, So this is the project that you told me about over the IRC a few months back. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:53, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Well, at the present moment I'm not too lusty to know what this is, but I'll stick around and see it, Hmm, could they be Husk of some sort? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:09, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Ajax, nobody is afraid of you. -- Your Worst Nightmare 01:29, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Johnson, I thought you were smarter than that! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:32, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Quick, somebody tell me what's on that video! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:01, 22 February 2008 (UTC) You could jsut watch it ot.... is your PC made of fail? Baisiclly the Necros is an evil demonic version of the Precursors? Holy shit.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 18:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Uh.... mebee, mebee not, your going to have to wait like.... a month or two to find out ;]. Sometimes I wonder what the mind of Ajax is like...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:03, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Ajax's mind contains the sum of all the world's nightmares. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) OK, from what I'm picking up, these things are ancienter than ancient, and apparently they think they're unstoppable. Those cryptic messages on the Necros War make me think of a Flood like organism, and possibly having the Forerunner machines involved in this war. Am I getting closer? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The video Just as a note, while lots of Necros 'foot soldiers' are shown, none of the 'true necros' are, along with that its more of a teaser for my whole project, along with including 3 of my 4 new races, the tortoise, the Tiger and the Dragon. --Ajax 013 20:19, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Only Epic Games can use the word epic at will! :P -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:12, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm, the trailer was ok. What games did you use? I found Mass Effect, Halo 3, Unreal Tournament III, I think I might have seen Tom Clancy's Endwar, and some other games I don't know about. OK, my computer is fine. It's my stupid internet service. It's the only kind of high-speed I can get, yet if I use it too much it goes down slower than dial-up. Why the heck they did it that way, I don't know. If I watched the video, it'd probably die on me. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:51, 25 February 2008 (UTC) halo 2, halo 3, mass effect, quake 4, Unreal Tournament III. htats what i found...oh and ajax can you put it up on somthing like filefrom or megaupload cus i love this trailer and thats 1 of my fav songs and i wana put it on my Ipod touch so if its posable can you pu tit on 1 of them then give me the link plz and ty....if not oh well... P.S. can i have a pic of a Necros trooper cus i wana have hte armor in halo 3 EVA head and i need to know what arms and chest... P Terrova 04:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Ajax, I have two words for that video, Holy ****. That vid has inspired me to do some more articles and continue with my Battle Group Divine Light for awhile. hey ajax eerrrrr the vid,,,its not there anymore? they got rid of the site :( can you upload it onto youtube??? Them Well, I've been talking to Ajax, and this is what he says: The first images of the Necros will be up in two days. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 22:30, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Good to know, I expect some kind of Geth/Sith/Zombie/all other bad things hybrid. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I have an idea, and since they'll be here in a few days, I'll go ahead and indulge. The Yuuzhan Vong of Star Wars. Both are extra-galactic galaxy destroyers that absorb their fews and change the worlds. Perhaps me right? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:04, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I'll go out and confirm this much. They are the complete opposite. :Wait, so their from our galaxy, they create galaxys and kind of mitosis out planets, and allways do it with this one world?.....that sounds kinda stupid User:Justanothergrunt who just realised he forgot to sign in. OK, then this is the perfect question: Are they like anyting!? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Honestly, they are inspired by these two things, called ACK! *Dies from assassination by a agent of the Necros* Well, I'll speak for Ajax. They're inspired by ARRRGH *Gets memory wiped* What was I saying again? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 18:15, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I know what they are!! I know!! I know!! They are inspired by Teletubbies, the horror of the Universe or is it the BUNNIES which is currently haunting me... :Uh... no, thats just stupid. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 18:21, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm just playing around... My little bro suggested it...lolz I have it!! The Necros are based on....... Ajax and Sgt. Johnson, Terrible Tyrants of the Galaxy!!!!!! lolz --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Check the project page already! ''Heil Ajax! OK, I just watched the video, and that was the most awesome thing I've ever seen! Just wished you'd've focused more on the ground battles than the space battle. Were those robots that dropped from the sky towards the end Dragons? And was the weird eyed human a Plainsferian? Also, the Machina looked awesome! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:44, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, the weird eyed chick was a Plainsfierian. And yes, those mechs that got dropped were the M13 Dragon Modular Assault Walker. Sadly, ground battles were not more of a focus due to me having not as much footage for them. I may do a remix involving them though ;]. Hoo-rah! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Why do you torture us? Yes, we have that one pic. But why must you April Fool's us with evil kitties! (aside from it's fun and you can do it). --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 01:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Is the Necros thing sort of made by both Johnson and Ajax? Ack! Conspiracy! "Lazors charged!" -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:11, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm just there for weapons, equipment, and story. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 13:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Indentation again!? Why do you do it? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It moves the comment below yours, so they know who I'm replying to... -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 21:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Most people don't do it, but i guess if it's another 'habit' of yours, okay. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:14, 2 April 2008 (UTC) LOL I love the cats! For a minute there i thought somebody had come and messed up your page! Oh you do make me laugh, anyhoo you should put that of Unhalo! The parkster Comunications 14:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Now That I Think of It Now that I think of it the Necros remind me more of the Chimera from Resistance: Fall of Man, with the whole "your guys die and I get more people strategy." -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:07, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Wouldn't that be the same like the Flood, still... 03:40, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I greatly dislike the chimera, much how i greatly dislike Resistance: Fall of Man. Its not them. I'm telling you, the Necros are really Ajax! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:38, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Well then I guess the Chimera could be considered Flood...ZOMG Plagiarism!!! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) omg if this how the necros war is it would be amazing CF 12:45, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Nice one 077. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) What i think i mentioned tyranids to you a while ago ajax and you didn't reply so, I think it is something like that, also you said it is something like that above. I'm just going to put my previous theory into the open, forerunner went searching for a way to destroy the flood, like find a flood homeworld and on their quest made themselves robots to survive old age, or it could be the previous evoution to the flood, or their masters, like a gravemind could be like an elite to a necros (prophet). But the gravemind we killed has convinced them they need to send better footsoldiers in. Could also be robot flood. Hasharin 18:04, 22 May 2008 (UTC) I need some info on the necros for chapter three of my online story/thingy, necros: xhar. care to fill me in on a few things? Or the Precursors gave their mantle to the Forerunners and went off to fight the flood. They lose and come back to find them dead. Then they go on a rampage. Necros are cyborge precursors maybe, or flood infected Precursors which need cyborg things to keep their mind. Hasharin 16:24, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think the Precursors would fit in the Necros shoes... only Ajax knows what they are and when we do find them, we'll in for some real shock... - H107SubtleTank 16:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) From discussion with Ajax, I know for certain that they are NOT the Precursors. There will be Precursor artifacts in the Necros Project, but the Precursors themselves will not appear. And as for what the Necros are, they are an amalgam of all our worst nightmares and fears, the sum of all other destructive forces, the death of ourselves born from death itself.... yes, I'm rambling, and that probably has no bearing on this conversation, just wanted to say it on the whim of hte moment. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) are they related to anything from the halo universeHasharin 09:48, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I'm guessing Necros would be a cross-over faction from another universe....I might be wrong though... - H107SubtleTank 10:03, 22 June 2008 (UTC) It is most certainly linked to something in the Halo Universe >:D oh well i will find out soon enoughHasharin 21:46, 28 June 2008 (UTC) linked to hunters? i don't know i just heard parasites and i thought does that mean lots of organisms in one body like hunters or could they be something precursing the precursors (a sort of reaper to the protheans in mass effect) yes that is more likely.Hasharin 19:25, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Have you been listening to someone besides Ajax? Because he has repeatedly stated that the Necros are directly related to the Forerunner themselves. How, we don't know, but that statement does stand. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) when di he say that i have only heard im say they are connected to something never to the forerunners Reviving the old topic!! I found the truth!! Necros are.......You can just read the information here!! Am I right, Ajax? - Artificial | Intelligence 11:53, 15 July 2008 (UTC) epic idea ok here it is...the remanent flood in this galaxy form a truce with the UNSC and sanghili to fight the necros off. Like gravemind, 117, the arbiter to stop truth. what do you think P Terrova 10:01, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I saw Halo 3, Mass Effect, Quake 4, Halo Wars and some other games. Sounds like the Flood to me. Pretty boring, dude. And if you're actually going to bother making the article, then you should do it soon, because right now this article is pointless. 1. You're not even signed in, so please do so before you post. 2. He's an administrator. 3. You can't criticize what you most likely don't know anything about. Video You know the link for the video doesn't work anymore, right? Not very original work I recall reading somewhere this is based on quake, or inspired. We have the Necros, a race that aim to wipe the Milky Way clean of the Humans and the Sangheili (and the rest of the excovies of course). The Necros are enigmatic, with no photos of them, no backstory and no nothing. But that kind of information is not necessary to know how this will end. They enter the galaxy, almost erradicate everything and in an unexpected turn of events the Necros (stroggs gifted with tier 0) are defeated by the United Species (instead of the united humanity). Correct? The halo universe is full of unsolved mysteries that affect the very foundations of it, with question like: If the flood conquered other galaxies and the precursors do exist, why haven't they killed the flood? or maybe they already did it we dont know. What exactly happened to them? Are the forerunners human, and if so, how can forerunners and humans be the same and evolve so far away from each other? Could this mean the precursors are also human? Why do Spartans know how to handle forerunner tech if they have never been in contact with it before? What is the flood's ultimate goal? Was truth aware of Halo's true function? You can just relate the Necrostroggs to the forerunners somehow, but the backstory is not important, we already know how it will end. Wether Necros are Cyborg-moths or Cyborg-bunnies will make no difference at all. You have already told us the basic premise, big mistake, but never the less with no plottwist on the story, it would have been the same as soon as the first details had come to light. Halo's premise was *The Humans fight the covenant in a desperate struggle for survival And it ended up like *Humanity fighted the covenant, who wanted to annihilate them to take away and use for their own purposes what the forerunners left for them: A legacy of technology they used in the past to fight the only real enemy: The Flood, who seeks to absorb every sentient being. I think it changed alot, and the Necros' premise wether they ate Apples of brains will be *An evil Tier 0 race who seeks to destroy Human and exCovenants. Till now, like the InPlag template you guys frequently use in n00b crossovers (which are not allowed, making some content in here to have their names changed and their backstories so they are no longer related to their respective universes, or risking ultimate NAMESPACING) , IT IS NOT A VERY ORIGINAL PLAN, BUT WE KNOW IT WILL WORK Of course, this is just my opinion and you could come up with something... kinda original--Uglycritique 05:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Uh, what was the point of that ranting? It's hard to tell whether you like it or hate it... Hello. This is Vman0 here, and i just want to ask, may i please edit some of the article? Like, make it longer, and write in more stuff about these terrifying monsters from the past? Hmm? Little change Ok, so now instead of *An evil Tier 0 race who seeks to destroy Human and exCovenants. (Based on quake) We have *An ancient, evil Tier 0 race of Tier 1 abandoned by the forerunners seek to destroy Humans and exCovenants to reclaim what they think as theirs. (Based on the Virus) And if we substract just the most basic premise *A powerful race that seeks to destroy Humans and exCovenants And that's it, wether they realize the mantle is not theirs at the end and join the races or be destroyed completely will still mean they will be eventually defeated, or they will kill everything. The same thing still, no plottwists, no more to it. Just how the fight develops into their final defeat or surrender or realization that the mantle is not theirs... We know already nothing new can happen.--Uglycritique 16:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Um...where does the article state anything about a 'Tier 0' civilization? Kindly quote it for us. That was a supposition I corrected--Uglycritique 18:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Fine, then where does the article state anything about a 'Tier 1' civilization? Kindly quote it for us who can't find it. My mistake Godmodded As we all know, the Necros are godmodded beyond all belief, sucking the fun out of everything. I mean, this is the same race that can rip out spines and make the dead come back to life, for god's sake. Due to this, this article is a rule breaker and is in violation of the site's canon policy. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 19:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) From what I get from this article, I don't find it god-modded... They are Tier 1 after all... --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :ORLY. Not even the Forerunner could do that crap. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 19:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. It's my favorite past time. My actual reasons have been discussed on the IRC. ;) -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 22:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Video Spelling Mistake Necros vs. Flood? -- 09:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC)-- 09:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC)'Bold text'Bold text'' I agree with Video DeionMcEwan 19:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Could you maybe upload the video somewhere else ajax?